Eye of the Devil
| running time = 92 min. | country = United Kingdom | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Eye of the Devil is a British feature film of the supernatural thriller and mystery genres. It was directed by J. Lee Thompson with a screenplay written by Robin Estridge and Dennis Murphy based upon the novel of the same name by Philip Loraine. It was produced by Filmways Pictures and distributed through Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. It premiered theatrically in the United Kingdom in July, 1966. The film stars David Niven as Philippe de Montfaucon with Deborah Kerr as Catherine de Montfaucon. Also starring in the film is Donald Pleasence as Pere Dominic, Edward Mulhare as Jean-Claude Ibert, Flora Robson as Countess Estell, Emlyn Williams as Alain de Montfaucon, and Sharon Tate as Odile de Caray. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline to this film is "Look at her long enough and she may be the last thing you'll ever see!" * Eye of the Devil (1966) redirects to this page. * Production on Eye of the Devil began on September 13th, 1965. * Location shots for this movie were filmed at Chateau de Hautefort in Dordogne, France. Studio scenes were shot at MGM British Studios in Hertfordshire, England. * Originally, actress Kim Novak was hired to play the lead role of Catherine de Montfaucon. However, in November, 1965, she seriously injured her back in riding accident, which forced her to depart from the project. She was replaced by actress Deborah Kerr. * This movie was first released in the United States on September 6th, 1967. It premiered in Wisconsin for some inexplicable reason. It opened in New York City, New York on December 6th, 1967. * Robin Estridge wrote the novel for Eye of the Devil under the pen name Philip Loraine. * Eye of the Devil was first released on DVD in Region 1 format by Warner Home Video on February 21st, 2011. * This is J. Lee Thompson's twenty-second film work as a director. He is best known for directing the 1961 war movie The Guns of Navarone and the 1962 thriller Cape Fear. * This movie marks the film acting debut of actress Sharon Tate. She will also appear in the Roman Polanski movie The Fearless Vampire Killers. * This is Robin Estridge's thirteenth film as a screenplay writer. It is his first and only work in the horror genre. * Actor Donald Pleasence will go on to become a horror movie icon for his portrayal of the unhinged psychiatrist Doctor Sam Loomis in the ''Halloween'' film series. * Actress Sharon Tate was murdered by Susan Atkins, who was a follower of Charles Manson, in her home on the night of August 8th, 1969. * Occultist Alex Sanders worked as a consultant on the film. Recommendations * House of Evil * Lucifer's Women * Satan's Sadists * Satan's School for Girls * To the Devil a Daughter External Links * * * * Eye of the Devil at Wikipedia * Keywords Birds | Bow and arrow | Coven | Cult | Crucifix | England | France | Frogs | Human sacrifice | Hypnosis | London | Nightmares | Occult | Ritualism | Somnambulism | Witches | Witchcraft